shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Grin
is a Human Weapon made in collaboration by Caesar Clown and Vegapunk. His memory has been completely wiped out after a massive shipwreck, the ship headed to a remote island where he would be kept away from the world, He first appears inside a container on the shores of Aigredoux. He has a bounty of 160,000,000 ; He is wanted because of the secrets he holds and his bizarre ability which is The Grin (modification of the smile) Deinocheirus. He is know currently travelling the world with Cake, in order to find his purpose and to find out his past. Resulting from his bizarre ability is his epithet of '" Kid Crocodile". ' Appearance Grin is slightly shorter than most humans, who is slightly skinny. His facial features, he has heterochromatic eyes a violent pink mixed with a splash of gold. He is usually seen with a slight cocky smirk. He has free-flowing long dark-purple hair, sometimes tied into a ponytail, He has an X shaped scar on his nose, and usually sports a white and black bandana.The Bandana has a diagonal striped pattern. He seems to be brimming of confidence. He wears a predominantly pink hoodie with black sleeves and a black hood. On the back of his hoodie is a marine kanji, with the world government insignia, both crossed out with red paint. He also wears khaki shorts, with fur around the brim. He also has his signature black fur moccasins. On his right hand is a distinctive silver ring, with which appears to be a broken gem on the top. The ring has the Kanji for love (愛), sacrifice (犠), and justice (ギ) inscribed around it. He also has scars and marks on his wrists and neck, where his shackles would have held him. Personality Grin is really quite, and a tad shy. He is one who usually likes to be around the shadows, and he also prefers to let Cake do all the talking. He also has the problem of sleeping randomly and frequently. He often stutters when speaking to women, and he seems to be quick to blush. He has a confident look however he is quite shy, the opposite of Cake. He does in rare times, have moments of courage and bravery. He is also quite laid-back, extremely calm and collected in all situations. He isn't rattled easily, always with a quite cocky smirk. However Cake still has the ability to say things that utterly shock him. He is quite confident in his ability rather than his personality. He will not back down from a fight, no matter how shy he seems. A common trait of Logia users. He nevers sees himself losing, He has a certain ignorance of just how strong others might be. He is usually the voice of reason, when Cake is off to his romanticized schemes, he often spots the key flaws, and leads the group to a logical conclusion. He has a huge sense of the ends justifying the means. He becomes quite ruthless but again Cake is there to balance this out. He does however have sense of absolute justice, and he seems to have a sense of honour. He seems to have a strong sense of pride feeling a little sad that he had a bounty of his head. He even wrestled with the idea of turning himself in, because he hated the idea of becoming a pirate. Relationships Allies Cake Cake is his best friend, he is also the first real companion Grin has ever had. They're quite opposites but they get along, and they cooperate like twins. They have each others back, like the King and his general. They have a strong bond of trust and friendship, almost like they've known each other for years. In times of struggle they are always the first to bring the other into the right state of mind. They aren't hesitant to punch the other in the face if they are out of line. They also have a nice relationship when it comes to combat or adventuring, even talking. Cake will usually do all the talking, and Grin will usually be quite. Cake will usually do all the close up fighting, while Grin usually likes to stay back and plan out his next move. Grin will usually plan out the adventurer and the supplies while Cake most of the finding. Acer Acer openly accepts Grin into the family, Acer sees Grin as a grandson just like Cake and is always willing to give advice and to punish him if he joins Cake in his schemes. Grin has a lot of Respect for Acer, seeing Acer as a respectable and honorable, Grin always acts in the most mannered way. Sentomaru Back when Grin was in Marineford his only companion was Sentomaru, they didn't say much but they would often talk. Aitshu They seem to be natural rivals, even though they are comrades and would be willing to die for each other, they always argue and Aitshu almost often starts the fight. Abilities and Powers He was chosen shortly after his birth of having super-natural endurance and a pain threshold to undergo dangerous experiments. He also has a shifted anatomy it is known that his body is not normal his skeleton has many morphed bones and his vital spots are different. He is the only known to be the most dangerous out of Loque and Cake who are very strong and superhuman their selves. He is known to be incredibly skillful and agile, his swift movements are unmatched in the world, he has great flexibility and he can jump and flip easily. He has incredibly balance, he can easily spin and has spy like ability. He has gymnastic like body and his form is impeccable. It may be account of his bionics. Behind Kuma, he is most likely the strongest Human weapon in the World. He is known to be incredibly unorthodox in his attacks, he is shown punching a dummy three times each time the punch was drastically different. Showing that he can not sustain a successful pattern and that he is constantly shifting his fighting style. Devil Fruit Grin ate an artificial man made Ancient Zoan fruit which almost killed him as a child however because of how close to death he was Vegapunk never made another man made devil fruit which he calls a " Grin". He is granted the same powers of a Deinocheirus, and also a hybrid form. His arm reach is increased exponentially, and his teeth are the size of bananas in his full form. Major Battles Grin vs Cake and Aitshu Trivia * His mother wasn't alive to name him so he was named after the experiment * He has never met Crocodille yet he is known to have the same smile. Crime and Punishment 'First Bounty-' 160,000,000 Reason : Being a threat to the Government and holding too much knowledge, considered very dangerous. Category:Male Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Cyborg Category:Calm Belt Characters